Playdate
by Narceine
Summary: This was definately the best playdate Near had ever been on. Rated M for lemon. Near/Sakura. NarutoXDeath Note crossover. This is my first lemon, so be nice with reviews :3 Constructive criticism wanted.


**Hi, I'm here with my very first lemon ever! It's a NearxSakura (DeathNotexNaruto crossover), and I got the idea for this from a dream I had. It's my first lemon, so please take caution because it probably isn't that good, and please don't be too rough with reviews. Be nice T^T**

A loud crash echoed off the walls of the building, causing Near, to nearly jump out of his seat. It seemed that the source of the crash was the room next door, where a pink haired genius resided.

Sakura Haruno had been taken to Whammy's House two years ago, and she was instantly popular. She was smart, strong, and attractive enough to grab the attention of the boys here. Her large green eyes would lure them in, and her fists would knock them out. Matt, being one of the cases, hit on her daily. Though after a few months, she got used to it and stopped hitting him for it. Mello as well.

She turned down every guy who ever asked her out, and she was always telling them she was waiting for a certain someone. Now, Near was curious to see who that certain someone was, but he wasn't going to risk asking and getting hit. He would like to keep his nose in place. Mello and Matt asked a few times, and she always answered the same way. "No one in particular," she would always say. Though her face gave away the fact that she was lying. She had someone in mind, but refused to reveal his identity.

Anyway, back to the crash.

Near looked toward the door that connected their rooms as he heard Sakura scream profanities at someone, most likely Mello or Matt, or both.

"Damn, Sakura! I never knew you were this feisty! I like 'em like that," That was Matt's voice.

"Come on, lovely, play with us," That was Mello.

Another crash, and a masculine scream. Sakura probably threw something...

Deciding to observe the fight, Near opened the door to Sakura's room, ducking instantly as a clock came flying at his head and crashed into the wall behind him. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Near! I didn't know it was you," She laughed lightly. Near raised an eyebrow. _I'm the only one who lives in that room, who else would be coming through that door?_

"Ah, come on Sheep, join the party!" Matt grinned at Near. The pale boy just sat down quietly and twirled a strand of hair between two fingers, watching.

"Come on Sakura! Why don't you come play with us?" Mello asked, grinning suggestively. Near was confused. _He just wants her to play? Why is she getting so mad? She plays with me all the time._ Near thought to himself. They played with _toys _all the time, mind you.

Near didn't exactly understand sex, or sexual jokes. He knew what sex was, but he had no experience in the subject nor did he have any idea how to do it.

"Why don't you want to play with them?" Near asked quietly. Sakura blushed a million shades of pink and glared at Near. Mello and Matt both laughed. Was it that funny?

"Why would I want to?" She shrieked. Near raised an eyebrow.

"You play with me all the time," He replied. Sakura looked dumbfounded for a moment, before she blushed a slightly darker shade.

"...Not that kind of playing, Near," Mello and Matt laughed even harder.

"Oh, so you guys play all the time, huh?" Mello asked, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Mello, you know that's not what he meant!" Sakura yelled. Near was getting more confused by the second.

"I...don't get it."

Sakura turned to him. "You don't need to get it. Ignore them and go back into your room," She replied quickly, blushing once again. Was she getting sick?

"Near, you really are an idiot," Mello laughed.

"How so?"

"NO REASON!" Sakura yelled before Mello or Matt could reply. "Just GO BACK INTO YOUR ROOM!"

"We mean sex, dude," Matt told Near. All interest for the subject was quickly lost. Near stood up and walked back into his room, shutting the door tightly behind him. Minutes later, Sakura came in, closing and locking the door behind her. Near looked up from his current puzzle, confused.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away from them. You don't mind, do you?" She asked. Near shook his head and she sat next to him, cross-legged. Though the fact that she was wearing a skirt completely slipped her mind. Near noticed a small wet spot forming in her panties. _What the f-_

"I'm, uh, sorry about them," Sakura said quietly, rubbing her neck. Near shrugged.

"I don't know much about sex, that's all." Sakura looked down, blushing. Near looked at her. "May I ask you a question?"

Sakura's eyes widened considerably, and she nodded slowly. "Sure..Ask me anything,"

"Why are your panties wet?" Near asked, pointing to her open legs. Sakura blushed, but made no move to close them.

"Why are you looking?" She snapped. Near shrugged.

"It's hard not to, with you sitting like that in a skirt." the boy replied, pulling himself a bit closer to her. Sakura blushed darker, her heart racing. Her panties were getting even more wet because of him. Stupid kid...

Near usually wouldn't do anything like this, but today his emotions were all over the damn place.

Near slowly placed a finger where the wet spot was, and Sakura gasped and shivered. Near raised an eyebrow and decided to experiment. He rubbed the area slowly, tracing simple patterns with his index finger. Sakura's eyes were wide, he noticed.

"N-Near-kun, why are you doing this?" She asked softly, biting her lip. Near shrugged, rubbing a bit harder now.

"Experimenting." He replied simply. Just by touching her through her panties, she was getting extremely wet. So Near wondered what would happen if he touched underneath her panties...

He slipped a finger through her panties and rubbed her clit, causing a soft moan to be released from Sakura's mouth. Near rubbed harder and found her hole, sticking his finger inside. He curled his finger slightly, and Sakura's inner walls constricted and altered to fit his finger. Near now rubbed inside, and started pumping his finger slowly inside her. Sakura started to pant quietly, and Near felt her getting wetter.

"Does this feel good?" He asked, curling his finger again. Sakura blushed and nodded her head.

"Y-yes, Near-kun. It feels very good..." Near nodded and pulled his finger out, examining it. It was covered in her juices. He stuck his short pink tongue out and tasted it, before sticking his whole finger in his mouth, sucking all the juices off. Sakura was panting, and Near looked at her half-lidded eyes. He felt a strange feeling inside his pants. Like they were slowly getting tighter. Sakura crawled over to Near and pushed him down, her eyes filled with lust.

"It's my turn now,"

"You turn for wha-ah.."

She stuck a hand down Near's pants and boxers, surprising him, and lightly touched his slightly erected dick. She pulled his pants down to his knees and grasped it in her hand, rubbing slowly. Near had to bite back a moan. It wasn't like him to do this sort of thing.

"S-Sakura.." Near mentally slapped himself for stuttering. "..Why are you d-doing this?"

Sakura's eyes lifted momentarily to meet Near's, and his heart nearly stopped. She really was beautiful, he realized.

"Experimenting.." She replied huskily, before turning her attention back to Near's cock. She began rubbing harder, faster, pumping him as she felt him getting harder in her hand. She was good at this, he realized. Had she done this type of thing before...?

Before he could think further on the subject, he felt something wet rub against his erection. He looked down to see Sakura's tongue gently lick the head. A chill ran up Near's spine, and Sakura smiled slightly when she noticed this. She stuck her tongue out again, licking up the length of his shaft, before taking him fully in her mouth, sucking and lapping at the pre-cum dripping from the tip.

Near couldn't help it anymore. He let out a light moan, quiet and low, just barely noticeable. Sakura heard it, much to Near's embarrassment, and smiled on his dick. She pumped him harder than before, head bobbing up and down. His length was throbbing, begging for the attention as Sakura gave it.

Sakura let out a moan, sending vibrations up his erection, making Near almost cum right there. But he held it in, shutting his eyes tight and biting his lower lip. He had had no idea that oral sex could be this...pleasurable.

As soon as the tip of Near's cock touched the back of Sakura's throat, he knew he couldn't take it much longer. He grabbed her pink locks, pulling her from his cock, a thin line of saliva and pre-cum connecting him to her mouth. She smiled at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. From the heat consuming Near's face, he believed he was blushing too.

Then Near said one of the most out-of-character, most obscene, and un-Near-like things that Sakura would have never believed she would hear escape his lips.

"I want to fuck you."

Even Near was surprised at his words. His brain wasn't controlling his words, his evil teenage-male hormones were. Near very rarely swore, and if he did it was never that word. The "f" word just wasn't a part of his normal vocabulary.

Sakura's mouth opened in surprise when she heard Near say that, but she nodded nonetheless. She wanted this too. But that meant she would have to get naked...and she wasn't very comfortable with her appearance. Sure, her face may be pretty, but she was nearly flat as a board. There were only very small mounds there. She was the only female of her age that she knew who had no need for a bra. How embarrassing.

Near saw Sakura nod, and he pulled himself over to her, pants and boxers taken off completely. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do. He knew his cock went in her pussy, but...his _finger _barely fit in there, how was he going to get this thing in there?

"Sakura..." Near said, his voice low and husky. Sakura nearly gasped at his lustful tone.

"Hm?"

"Are you...a virgin?" If she wasn't, Near thought, she could lead him through this, just this once. If they ever did it again, Near would certainly take charge. But he was lost at the situation at hand.

"...Yes." Near was a bit surprised at this, seeing as her skills with her hands and mouth were pro.

"So am I..." Near whispered, and Sakura nearly snorted. Duh, it was pretty obvious he was. "I don't know how exactly to do this..."

Sakura tugged on his hair, pulling his head close to hers. Her large green orbs stared into his panda-like gray ones. "Then let's figure it out together." She whispered before pressing her lips to his in a light but passionate kiss. Her hands were buried in his hair, and her lips moved with his in perfect harmony. Near wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers dancing at the hem of her shirt. She noticed this and removed her hands from his hair and put them over his, pulling her shirt over her head. Near broke their kiss to look at her exposed torso. She had a nice figure, flat stomach, light curves on her waist, the only place she was lacking was her breasts.

Sakura pulled her hands from his and covered her breasts, blushing. Near looked up at her, and she looked away. Near raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong...?" He asked. She sighed.

"It...it's just embarrassing." She replied softly. He smiled slightly.

"What's embarrassing about that? You're still beautiful, and who cares about breasts anyway?" Sakura looked at him, smiling, and removed her hands from her chest, resting them at her sides.

Near took this as an okay, and lowered his head to her breasts. His soft pink tongue came out, licking her left nipple lightly. Sakura shivered, and Near put his lips around it, sucking lightly on her hard nipple. After a few moments of that, he moved to her right breast, giving it the same attention. He kissed a trail from her collarbone to her bellybutton, then stopped above the waistband of her skirt.

Sakura pulled him up into another kiss, letting her hands wander to his shirt, rubbing his chest through the thin white fabric. She fiddled with the buttons, working her way down until it was completely open, revealing his milky white skin. Sakura pulled the shirt off his shoulders, staring at his chest. He _was _a bit scrawny. He wasn't a dreamy body-builder with well-toned abs and a hard muscled chest. He was just a teenage boy. But Sakura still loved it.

Near pulled her chin up, pressing their lips together once again as he pulled at the waistband of her tan skirt. Sakura, this time, decided to go a bit farther into their kiss, letting her tongue slip out and lick his lips lightly, asking for an entrance. Near hesitated, not knowing what to do, but gave in and opened his mouth, letting her tongue shyly into his mouth.

Their tongues entwined, lightly caressing the other, neither really battling for dominance but more so dancing together, just begging for attention from the other.

Her skirt finally off, Near hooked a finger in her panties and tugged them off, inch by inch in an almost seductive manner, though that wasn't Near's intention. He just wanted them _off_.

Near's hands firmly grasped her shoulders, pushing her lightly down onto the floor as he got on top of her. Sakura closed her eyes tightly when she felt the head of Near's cock rub lightly against her entrance as he positioned himself above her.

"Are you ready?" Near asked quietly. Sakura nodded, and Near raised an eyebrow. "It's going to hurt, you know..." Sakura nodded again, biting her lip. Near pushed into her, only up to the head, as Sakura gasped in pain.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Near asked, watching Sakura's expressions closely. She opened her eyes, staring into his, and nodded once again. Near nodded back and he pushed in farther, slowly, until he was fully inside her. He waited a bit until her pain went away. One silent tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

After about a minute, Sakura looked at him again, and nodded. "Go ahead, it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Near pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in, pumping at a steady pace. He heard Sakura whisper something but couldn't make out the word.

"What did you say?"

She whispered again, still too quiet for Near to hear.

"Repeat please?"

"FASTER!" She whisper-yelled, surprising Near. But he obeyed her request and pumped faster, harder, the pleasure nearly unbearable. Sakura writhed in ecstasy under him. "H-harder..Near-kun.." He once again obeyed her request, thrusting hard into her, hitting a spot inside her that made her gasp. Near noticed this and continued to ram that spot, until she finally gave in.

Liquid fire took over Sakura's body as her orgasm ripped through her, making her shake in pleasure. Near felt her inner walls twitch and constrict around his dick, and he gave in too, cumming deep inside her. He pulled out, a small stream of sticky white substance dripping out of her pussy, before he collapsed next to her, panting heavily. Sakura, too, was breathing hard. It was like they had just finished the marathon, both struggling to catch their breath.

Near then noticed the blood between her legs, and his eyes widened. Had he gone too hard? Had he hurt her? Sakura looked over to him. "That always happens during a girl's first time." She reassured him. He nodded, relieved.

After a few minutes of laying on the floor and panting, Sakura pulled herself up and gathered her clothes, also throwing Near his as well. After they were dressed again, Near stood up and offered Sakura a hand. She wobbled as she stood, as she was worn out from their actions earlier. He walked her to the door connecting their rooms, and she turned around to face him.

"Let's do this again some time." She smiled teasingly, before kissing his nose and shutting the door behind her, leaving Near alone with his toys and the heavy scent of sex in the air. Near smiled again as he remembered her words. _"Let's do this again some time" _He gave a slight chuckle.

This had definitely been the best play date he'd ever been on.

**So? Was it good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? Do you want to hit me with a frying pan for writing this? Please, give me some feedback. And I know this couple isn't very popular, so there won't be many readers, but if you do read this, please review. Even if it's criticism. But no flamey-flames. I'll get Mello to shoot your ass if you flame me . **


End file.
